


Lune de Sang

by Idril_Whatsit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Characters, Je sais pas comment tager tout ça alors euh..., M/M, NSFW, Quiproquo, Romance, personnages mentionés, voila, érotisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit
Summary: Ce Vendredi soir aurait été comme n'importe quel autre si ce n'était pour la plus que particulière Nouvelle Lune d'octobre. Si Vampire ne rentre pas chez lui avant la tombée de la nuit, le pire est à craindre pour lui et son entourage.





	Lune de Sang

**Author's Note:**

> Un des personnages mentionné s'avère être non-binaire. Pour des raisons liées au fait que cette fanfiction sera traduite en anglais, l'auteur a décidé d'utilisé un pronom neutre rarement utilisé dans la vie courante en français pour le désigné. Ce pronom s'avère être "ille" et est prononcé [illé], bien que ce ne soit pas la prononciation officielle pour ce dernier.
> 
> Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. =)

Comme il en avait l’habitude toute les semaines, Vampire cookie s’était préparé pour aller faire un tour chez Sparkling. Il prit son ombrelle dans l’entrée et ouvrit la porte.

 

  - “À ce soir, sœurette !”

  - “Eh ! Attends une seconde !”

 

Alchemist se précipita dans l’entrée pour être sûre qu’il l’entendît.

 

  - “Attends… Vampire… Tu te souviens bien de quel jour on est, n’est-ce pas ?

  - “Euh… Vendredi ?”

  - “Mais non, je ne parle pas du jour de la semaine, idiot ! Je parle du jour de ce mois-ci, en particulier !”

 

Ah. Voyons voir… Aujourd’hui, c’était à la va-vite qu’il avait jeté un œil au calendrier, mais il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler s’il y avait quoi que ce soit de particulier pour ce jour même.

Ils étaient en Octobre mais Halloween était encore loin...

Constatant qu’il ne voyait visiblement pas, elle se sentit obligée de lui donner la réponse.

 

  - “La Nouvelle Lune, Vampire ! Et tu sais très bien que la Nouvelle Lune d’Octobre n’est pas ordinaire !”

  - “Oh !... Ah, oui, flûte, comment j’ai pu oublier ça ?...”

 

Au Royaume des cookies, se produisait, lors du dixième mois de l’année, un phénomène des plus particuliers : la Lune de Sang. Plus la lune décroissait, et plus sa face cachée s'illuminait très lentement d’une teinte rouge écarlate.

Personne ne savait expliquer ce phénomène, personne si ce n’est peut-être la grande Moonlight, mais la rumeur courait qu’elle évitait le sujet.

Quoi qu’il en fût, le fait est que Vampire savait parfaitement ce qu’il risquait s’il ne rentrait pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

 

  - “Ok, d’accord, merci de me l’avoir rappelé, Alchemist. Je serai prudent.”

  - “Tu en es bien sûr ?”

  - “Eh bien, je n’ai jamais eu de problème dehors avec ça, non ?”

  - “Parce que tu n'étais jamais sorti un jour de Lune de Sang, jusqu'ici…”

  - “Ah, euh…”

 

Il toussota.

 

  - “… Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que j’aurai un problème !”

  - “J’espère bien pour toi, car si quelque chose arrive, tu ne pourras blâmer personne d’autre que toi-même !”

 

Le ton montait, et inutilement. Vampire préféra couper court et sortit en réitérant son “à ce soir”.

 

*

*          *

*

 

  - “Bien le bonjour, Vampire. Comment te portes-tu aujourd’hui ?”

 

Sparkling était derrière le comptoir et s’adressait à son ami avec son charmant sourire en coin, ouvrant son shaker pour le moment vide. Vampire s’installa juste en face de lui.

 

  - “Oh, bien, très bien. La journée à été plutôt bonne. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?”

  - “Il y a beaucoup de clients, aujourd’hui. Je n’ai presque aucun répit. Enfin bon, comme d’habitude ?”

 

Vampire acquiesça. Le barman se tourna vers les étagères derrière lui, prit une bouteille de vin et versa un peu de son contenu dans un verre adéquat. Il le tendit ensuite à Vampire.

Ce dernier huma l'arôme du liquide pourpre avec un petit sourire avant d’en prendre une gorgée.

 

  - “Penses-tu avoir le temps de faire un brin de causette, ou non ?”

  - “Le temps de préparer ce cocktail, je suppose.” répondit Sparkling en remplissant déjà le shaker, “Alors, quoi de neuf ? Ta sœur va bien, elle aussi ?”

  - “Oui, elle va très bien. Enfin… bon, elle s’est inquiétée un peu à mon sujet, avant que je ne parte."

  - “Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?”

  - “Ah… Comment dire ?...”

 

Il ne voulait pas ennuyer son ami avec un problème qui ne survenait qu’une fois par an… Mais d’un autre côté… S’il y **avait** un problème…

 

  - “Tu sais que la Lune de Sang est pour cette nuit, n’est-ce pas ?”

  - “Ah oui, maintenant que tu me le dis, j’ai entendu quelques clients en discuter. Mais quel est le rapport ?”

  - “Le fait est que lors des Lunes de Sang, je… eh bien, les Lunes de Sang me font… un drôle d’effet…”

  - “... C’est-à-dire ?”

  - “Je saurais pas décrire moi-même… Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ces nuits là ont toujours été un calvaire. Elles me rendent malade. Et je me souviens même une fois, quand j’étais enfant, où j’ai eu le malheur de voir la Lune par la fenêtre… ça a été épouvantable…”

 

Il ricana un peu.

 

  -”J’avais cru mourir.”

 

Sparkling avait refermé son shaker, mais il le tint entre ses mains, toujours posées sur le comptoir. Il écoutait attentivement Vampire, avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans le regard.

 

  - “Et d’après les dires de mon père à l’époque, j'avais apparemment de la chance de ne l’avoir vue _qu’à_ _travers_ une fenêtre. Il disait que les conséquences auraient été bien pires s’il n’y avait pas eu du verre pour refléter un soupçon de ses rayons.”

  - “Et… que se serait-il passé si.. cela n’avait pas été le cas ?... Te l’a-t-il dit ?”

  - “... Selon lui-

  - “S’il vous plaît !”

 

Un client, dans le fond, interpellait le barman. Celui-ci soupira.

 

  - “Aaah… Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps… On pourra peut être en reparler plus tard?”

  - “Aucun problème. Bon courage.”

  - “Merci.”

 

Sparkling s’éloigna, shaker en main. Vampire le regarda sortir de derrière le comptoir avant de prendre à nouveau une gorgée de vin.

Il soupira, pensif. Certes, il aurait beaucoup aimé parler un peu plus longuement avec Sparkling. Cependant il n’était pas mécontent de faire une pause dans son récit. Le simple fait de se remémorer l’état dans lequel le mettait la Lune de Sang lui donnait la nausée…

Accoudé au comptoir et la tête reposant sur sa main, il aperçut une petite figure qui flottait du côté des étagères. Ce n’était autre que la familière de Sparkling : Bow Tie Bottle.

Quand elle se retourna en tenant -par on ne sait quelle magie propre à la plupart des familiers- ce qu’elle était venu chercher, elle remarqua enfin la présence du vampire.

 

  - “Oh ! Bonjour, M. Vampire !”

  - “Bonjour, Bow. Sparkling m’a dit que vous étiez surbookés aujourd’hui.”

  - “C’est on ne peut plus vrai, mais ce n’est pas juste aujourd’hui : toute la semaine a été comme ça !”

 

Vampire écarquilla les yeux.

 

  - “Vraiment ?”

  - “Oh, honnêtement, on a vu bien pire que ça, mais très clairement, ça stresse un peu Sparkling.”

  - “Il ne m’avait pas dit que cela dure depuis le début de la semaine.”

  - “Vous pensez ! Il s’en garde bien ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, j’ai l’impression qu’il va un peu mieux aujourd’hui.”

  - “Puisque tu le dis...”

  - “Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller.”

  - “Ne t’en fais pas, je comprends. Bon courage.”

  - “Hi hi ! Merci !”

 

Et elle repartit d’où elle était venue.

Vampire se replongea dans ses pensés en sirotant son verre.

Stressé, hein ? Le barman le cachait bien, en tout cas. Mais si maintenant, ainsi que le disait Bow Tie Bottle, il l’était moins, c’était une bonne chose. Le cookie aux cheveux rouges aimait même à penser que Sparkling allait mieux parce qu’il savait que lui-même passerait faire un petit tour, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais il s’empressa de se secouer : pareille pensée, bien qu’elle lui plût énormément, n’était qu’une chimère, il était prêt à le parier.

Il faut bien avouer que Sparkling et lui s’appréciaient beaucoup. De vrais bons amis, prêts à se soutenir l’un l’autre. En parlant de soutien, Vampire se demandait s’il était à même d’aider Sparkling d’une manière ou d’une autre. Parce que ne parler que de ses problèmes à lui ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Après tout, peut-être le blondinet n’avait-il manifesté un certain intérêt que par simple politesse.

Son verre n’était plus qu’à moitié vide lorsqu’une douce voix, soulignée par le geste délicat d’une main qui se posait sur son épaule, le sortit de ses pensés.

 

  - “Eh bien, eh bien ! Bonjour, Vampire. Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions vus.”

  - “Oh, bonjour, Cheesecake. En effet, nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis…”

 

Il resta silencieux quelques trop longue secondes.

 

  - “Oh mon dieu, je ne voulais pas m’en souvenir, c’était catastrophique…”

 

Elle gloussa.

 

  - “Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, tu n’était absolument pas responsable. Père n’était vraiment pas de bonne humeur ce jour là.”

  - “Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je le vois visiblement mécontent du fait que tu me parles en ce moment ?”

 

Dit-il, les yeux fixés par dessus l’épaule de Cheesecake. À une table, un peu plus loin, étaient assis quelques cookies, parmi lesquels Buttercream choco cookie qui fusillait littéralement Vampire du regard.

Cheesecake se retourna pour vérifier ce que lui disait son ami, avant de revenir à leur conversation.

 

  - “Bon, d’accord, il ne t’a pas en très haute estime. Mais je te le redis : la dernière fois, tu n’y étais pour rien.”

  - “C’est à lui qu’il faudrait dire ça…”

  - “J’ai essayé.”

  - “C’est ce que je craignais.”

 

Elle secoua la tête.

 

  - “Qu’importe ce qu’il pense. Cela te dirait de nous rejoindre ?”

  - “... Tu chercherais pas à l’énerver par hasard ?”

  - “... Hmmm, non ?”

 

Elle n’essayait même pas de le cacher, et cela rendait assez tentante l’idée de la suivre.

 

  - “... Je risque de le regretter, mais d’accord. Allons-y.”

 

Son verre de vin en main, il suivit Cheesecake.

Autour de la table, hormis Buttercream choco, se trouvaient Mint choco, Adventurer et Blackberry. Il les salua, et ils firent de même. Y compris le plus âgé des cookies, l’air de rien.

C’était la moindre des politesses.

La jeune femme distinguée invita le vampire à s'asseoir à côté d’elle. Il ne se fit pas prier et prit place.

 

  - “Puis-je demander quelle est l’occasion qui vous a réunis ici ?”

 

Mint choco prit la parole avec un paisible sourire.

 

  - “Rien de bien spécial. Enfin si. En principe, ce ne devait être qu’une simple petite réunion de famille, mais ma mère et mes sœurs étaient indisponibles. C’est alors que nous avons croisé Adventurer et Blackberry, et mon oncle les a donc invités.”

 

Le vieil homme acquiesça. L’aventurier releva son chapeau qui avait un peu glissé sur ses yeux.

 

  - “C’qui était bien généreux de votre part, m’sieur Buttercream. Vous n’auriez pas dû.”

  - “Allons, allons, nous sommes bons amis, c’est tout naturel.”

  - “Tout-à-fait !” surenchérit Cheesecake, “Inviter ses amis de temps à autre, c’est des plus naturel.”

 

En disant cela, elle avait regardé son père, puis s’était tourné vers Vampire avec un discret sourire complice. Buttercream choco avait vu et compris son petit manège, mais il en semblait plus attristé qu’agacé. Qu’avait-il encore fait pour qu’elle voulût le contrarier comme ça ?

Pour le moment, il décida d’ignorer le problème tandis que Blackberry prenait à son tour la parole.

 

  - “Il faudra certainement que nous vous retournions la politesse. Je me dis qu’avec Halloween qui approche, nous pourrions peut-être organiser quelque chose au Manoir.”

 

Blackberry tourna son visage quasi inexpressif vers Adventurer.

 

  - “Qu’en penses-tu ?”

  - “J’aime l’idée, je s’rais pas contre. Est-ce que c’la vous irait ?”

  - “Oh oui, père ! S’il vous plaît !”

 

Évidemment que l’idée plairait à la jeune femme. Son père soupira presque.

 

  - “Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?”

 

Vampire se demanda comment elle réussissait à avoir ce qu’elle voulait même quand elle faisait tout pour irriter le vieil homme.

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d’autres pendant un long moment. Au calme.

Puis, Vampire qui, depuis sa place, pouvait voir clairement l’entrée du bar, remarqua qu’une personne venait d’arriver. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais il savait qu’elle n’était d’ordinaire pas du genre à fréquenter ce type d’endroits. A vrai dire, elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir franchi la porte par plaisir, et cherchait visiblement quelqu’un. Confus, il parla tout haut.

 

  - “Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là ?”

  - “Qui ?”

  - “Avocado.”

 

Tous regardèrent vers l’entrée. Maintenant, la forgeronne semblait demander quelque chose à Sparkling. Quoi que ce fût, la réponse fut négative. Cependant, pour certaines raisons que personne ne comprit dans l’instant, il lui indiqua la table où se tenaient Cheesecake et les autres.

Après l’avoir remercié, elle s’en vint dans leur direction puis, leur demanda un peu gauchement :

 

  - “Euh, bonjour !... Désolée de vous déranger, mais est-ce que quelqu’un sait où se trouve White ???”

 

Ils se dévisagèrent les un les autres, et tout particulièrement ceux qui, par le sang, étaient liés à l’escrimeuse. Mais tous finirent par secouer négativement la tête.

 

  - “Personne ? Pas même toi, Mint ?? Tu es sûr ??”

 

Son ton était presque désespéré, ce qui mit le violoniste quelque peu mal à l’aise.

 

  - “Eh bien… Je pourrais te dire où **je l’ai vue** , mais à cette heure ci, elle ne doit plus être là bas !”

 

Avocado couvrit son visage des deux mains, lâchant un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un râle.

 

  - “Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangés pour rien. Je l’ai cherchée toute la journée ou presque ! Il y a un truc super important dont il faut que je lui parle !”

  - “As-tu essayé de l’appeler ?” Demanda Cheesecake.

  - “Plusieurs fois ! Tout ce que j’ai obtenu, c’est son répondeur !”

  - “Hmm…” Buttercream choco paraissait intrigué. “Et peut-on savoir de quoi il en retourne ? Si ce n’est pas indiscret, bien sûr.”

  - “HUM…”

 

Avocado, maintenant très nerveuse, se raidit.

 

  - “Euh, ce- c’est pas que ce soit indiscret mais, euh… en fait, c’est… hum…”

 

Elle avait tour à tour regardé l’oncle, la cousine et le frère de White choco pour enfin détourner tristement le regard.

 

  - “... Je sais pas si je dois vous en parler maintenant…”

  - “Allons, allons, ce n’est pas grave. Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, tu n’as pas à le faire. Je m’excuse de t’avoir mise dans l’embarras.”

  - “Oh non, m’sieur ! Vous excusez pas ! C’est pas vous !...

 

Une main sur la hanche et l’autre sur la nuque, elle regardait dans le lointain en essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

 

  - “Bon, euh… Il ne me reste plus qu'à continuer mes recherches…”

  - “Mais est-ce que cette chose que tu as à lui dire est vraiment si importante ? Dois-tu nécessairement lui en parler aujourd’hui ?”

  - “... Eh bien, techniquement non, mais j’aimerais quand même qu’elle fût au courant le plus vite possible.”

  - “Donc nous somme bien d’accord que cela pourrait très bien attendre demain ?”

  - “Euh… Oui ???”

 

Avec un sourire patient, le riche homme d’affaires lui offrit ce sage conseil.

 

  - “Il vaudrait alors mieux que tu attendes. Si tu ne l’as pas retrouvée aujourd'hui, tu la trouveras certainement demain. Qui plus est, tu sembles épuisée.”

 

Avocado se frotta lentement la nuque en regardant le sol.

 

  - “... Je suppose que vous avez raison…”

 

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

 

  - “Mais d’un autre côté, j’me dis que-

  - “Que tu ne peux pas abandonner pour si peu ?”

 

La forgeronne regarda le vieil homme, sidérée. Elle bafouilla.

 

  - “Q- quoi- qu- qu- Quoi ?! A-a-a- Attendez ! C-c- Comment vous- ?!”

 

Buttercream choco ricana un peu.

 

  - “Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, le sais-tu ?”

  - “QU- VOUS AVEZ CONNU MON PÈRE ??!!”

 

Réalisant que tout le monde dans le bar l’avait entendue, elle se couvrit la bouche. Maintenant, tous les clients présents la regardaient. Elle retira timidement ses mains pour leur adresser un tout aussi timide “pardon”. Une fois que chacun fut retourné à ses propres affaires, Buttercream choco répondit à la question d’Avocado.

 

  - “Ooh oui. Je l’ai très bien connu. Peut-être aimerais-tu en savoir plus ?”

  - “Je… J-...”

 

La forgeronne était quelque peu en conflit avec elle-même. Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis regarda le vieil homme avec sérieux.

 

  - “... J’aimerais bien, oui.”

  - “C’est bien ce que je pensais. Rejoins-nous donc, alors.”

 

Elle redevint hésitante.

 

  - “Euh, je sais pas… J’ai peur de faire un peu tache, ici… Et j’crois que les taches d’avocat partent mal au lavage, ha ha !... Ah...”

 

Cette blague constituait plus un essai pour se calmer que pour faire rire, et ça ne se voyait que trop bien à son visage. De toute façon, elle savait que la plupart des gens n’aimait pas ses jeux de mots. Il n’y eut d’ailleurs guère que Buttercream, Mint et Blackberry qui sourirent, par politesse.

 

  - “Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas.”

  - “Bon, bah… très bien.”

 

La seule place encore disponible se situait à côté de Blackberry. Ça ne l’ennuyait pas particulièrement de se retrouver près d’elle, mais elle n’appréciait vraiment pas l’évident contraste existant entre elle et la femme de chambre.

En fait, elle n’appréciait pas du tout le contraste entre elle et n’importe qui d’autre dans ce bar !

Bon, éventuellement, Adventurer était peut-être un peu dans le même bateau qu’elle, mais il appartenait toujours à une famille prestigieuse. Simplement, il n’aimait pas en faire étalage.

 

  - “Bien,” Commença l’aîné, “Y aurait-il quoi que ce soit que tu désirerais connaître en premier ?”

  - “Bah, euh… Je sais pas ? Je veux dire… Je crois déjà bien le connaître, donc, hum... dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais probablement pas ???”

  - “ Hé hé hé, dans ce cas, je pourrais certainement raconter la première fois où  je l’ai rencontré. Croyez-moi, c’était quelque chose.”

 

Tous autour de lui étaient prêts à l’écouter, y compris Vampire qui, pourtant, ne semblait guère intéressé.

 

  - “Vous ne le savez probablement pas, mais il y a une trentaine d’années de cela, il existait ici, dans cette ville, un bar nommé le _Chip-Chat_. Si nous devions le comparer à l’établissement où nous nous trouvons aujourd’hui, nous dirions qu’il n’était pas bien extraordinaire, mais l’endroit n’en restait pas moins fort agréable. Quoi qu’il en soit, le jour dont je vous parle s’avérait être la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans ce bar. Je n’en avais en fait jamais entendu parler avant, et n’y serais certainement jamais venu si je n’avais pas été invité par des amis. Nous étions donc en train de discuter tranquillement autour d’un verre quand nous entendîmes une voix forte qui tonitruait…”

 

Il fit une petite pause, observant ceux qui l’écoutaient et qui ne soupçonnaient pas ce qui allait suivre.

 

  - “... **Y a qu’ des bœufs, ici !** ”

 

Son auditoire tout entier se mit à rire, du gloussement au franc éclat de rire, en passant par le “j’ai bu au mauvais moment et j’ai failli avaler de travers” ! Avocado essayait de reprendre son souffle quand elle fit ce commentaire :

 

  - “Ha ha !... Le pire c’est que- pff ! Hi hi hi !... Je… Je l’imagine parfaitement-... parfaitement dire un truc comme ça ! Ah ha ha !”

  - “Il faut bien admettre en effet que, rien que par cette simple phrase, on cernait déjà très bien le personnage ! Et c’était un habitué du _Chip-Chat_ ; imaginez qu’il sortait cette réplique à chacune de ses visites ! Sur le moment, je n’avais évidemment aucune idée de son statut d’habitué. Mais la réaction des serveurs, à savoir : “Eh ! Mais c’est ce bon vieux Blacksmith cookie !”, me le fit comprendre.”

 

Buttercream choco laissa le temps aux autres de se remettre de leurs fous rires avant de reprendre.

 

  - “Donc, il s’avère que, parmi notre petit groupe d’amis, l’un d’eux le connaissait déjà bien, et le voyant s'approcher, lui fit signe. Après les présentations, il nous sembla logique de l’inviter à nous rejoindre. Or, il eut une réaction très similaire à la tienne : il avait peur de ne pas être à sa place parmi nous. Mais nous avons insisté et il a fini par s’asseoir. Et depuis ce jour, nous nous étions fréquemment revus.”

  - “Eh, dites,” commença Adventurer, “juste par curiosité… Il faisait beaucoup de jeux de mots, aussi ?”

  - “Ha !” s'exclama Avocado, “Tu parles, qu’il en faisait ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'en ce qui m’concerne, j’aime autant en faire ?”

  - “Justement, je m’ demandais, car ça explique beaucoup de choses !”

 

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts était nettement plus à l’aise que tout à l’heure, et ce que le cookie blond venait de déclarer la fit rire de bon cœur.

 

  - “J’vais vous dire : quand j’étais petite, la première fois que j’ai essayé de faire un jeu de mots, mon père était si ému qu’il en pleurait !

  - “Tu n’exagérerais pas un tout petit peu, là ?” fit Vampire.

  - “À peine ! Vous savez, il n’en avait pas l’air comme ça, avec ses allures de baraqué, mais c’était quelqu’un de très sensible.”

  - “Et un grand cœur, avec ça.” ajouta Buttercream.

 

Le large sourire de la forgeronne ne disparut pas, mais s’amenuisa légèrement.

 

  - “Ouais… C’est en partie pour ça qu’il…”

 

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il était facile de deviner quelle aurait été la suite.

Buttercream choco rompit le silence.

 

  - “C’était un brave homme. Et il était difficile de ne pas l’apprécier. Il me semble que Dark choco l’aimait beaucoup, également.”

  - “... White m’a dit cela aussi.” dit Mint choco, pensif.

 

Avocado confirma d’un faible hochement de tête. Elle ne souriait plus. À vrai dire, plus personne ne souriait. De l’évocation d’une perte, ils avaient plongé dans celle d’une disparition mystérieuse. Vampire risqua une question.

 

  - “... Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui ?”

  - “Ille.” corrigea Mint.

  - “Pardon. J’avais oublié.”

  - “Ce n’est rien… Cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé tant que ça. Et pour répondre à ta question… C’est compliqué…”

 

Le violoniste s’adossa plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

 

  - “De temps à autre, nous recevons des lettres de sa part. Mais il est clair qu’ille ne veut pas qu’on le retrouve.”

  - “C’est… bizarre.”

  - “À qui le dis-tu ! Si au moins ille nous avait dit ses raisons.”

  - “…Hum,” Avocado hésita, “peut-être… qu’ille se dit que nous nous inquiéterions bien plus s’ille disait ce qu’il se passe ?”

  - “L’incertitude est au contraire plus inquiétante.” se permit Blackberry.

  - “... Ça, je n’ dis pas le contraire…”

 

Vampire se rendit brusquement compte qu’il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Il jeta alors un coup d’œil sur la pendule fixée au mur, et se leva d’un seul bond, une expressions horrifiée sur son visage.

 

  - “Oh non ! Il est si tard que ça ?! Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé de vous laisser en plan, mais il faut que je rentre au plus vite !”

  - “Ne t’inquiète pas,” le rassura Cheesecake, “il n’y a pas d’offense.”

 

Ils se dirent au revoir et le rouquin rejoignit Sparkling au comptoir afin de payer sa note. Là aussi, il y eut des adieux et Vampire se dirigea vers la sortie. Le crépuscule débutait à peine. Saisissant son ombrelle, il ouvrit la porte et mit un pied dehors…

Et c’est là qu’il vit.

La Lune de Sang.

Elle était là !

 

  - “Non… oh non, non !”

 

Il recula, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Dès l’instant où il l’avait aperçue, sa vision avait commencé à se troubler.

Il peinait à rester debout, s'appuyant à la fois contre un mur et sur son ombrelle.

Soudainement, il avait chaud. Trop chaud.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il ressentait même les pulsations du sang dans ses veines.

Il avait maintenant du mal à respirer.

 

  - “Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?”

 

Une autre personne, qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

Mais c’est à peine si Vampire entendit les paroles qu’on lui adressait.

Tant bien que mal, il tenta de se retourner.

La douleur le tenait désormais au cœur.

Il s'effondra au sol.

 

  - “Oh non ! À l’aide ! Ce cookie a perdu connaissance !”

 

*

*          *

*

 

 - “Allez, Vampire, décroche !...”

 

Alchemist était assise dans son laboratoire, téléphone en main. Tout ce qu’elle entendait jusqu’ici, c’était la tonalité. De son autre main, elle tapotait nerveusement son bureau du bout des doigts. Son familier, Energy Scale, flottait non loin de là, tenant compagnie à Oak Barrel qui était mort d’inquiétude pour son maître.

La tonalité céda la place au répondeur. Alchemist soupira et attendit le bip.

 

  - “Vampire ? Où es-tu ? Par pitié, dis-moi que tu es en sûreté chez quelqu’un ! Si c’est le cas, tu aurais pu me prévenir avant ! Je préfère penser que tu as fait ton égoïste plutôt que-... !”

 

Elle n’osa pas terminer le fond de sa pensée.

 

  - “... Juste… rappelle-moi dès que tu reçois ce message… d’accord ?... Je t’aime...”

 

Elle envoya le message, puis posa son téléphone sur un coin du bureau. Elle demeura silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, espérant sincèrement que son frère se portait bien. Guidés par le désir de la réconforter, les deux familiers s’étaient rapprochés d’elle. Elle laissa Oak Barrel s'installer sur ses genoux et tapota affectueusement Energy Scale qui, lui, s’était posé sur le bureau.

Le téléphone sonna. Alchemist s’en empara avec nervosité.

C’était le numéro de Vampire ! Elle décrocha immédiatement.

 

  - “Allo ? Vampire ?”

  - “ _Alchemist ? C’est Sparkling._ ”

  - “Sparkling ? Que s’est-il passé ? Je t’en prie, dis-moi que Vampire va bien !”

  - “ _Justement non… Il s’apprêtait à repartir vers les dix-neuf heures trente, mais la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel… Il s’est évanoui et il a beaucoup de fièvre !_ ”

  - “Oh non… À part ça, comment va-t-il ? Son sommeil est-il agité ?”

  - “ _Non, on voit bien qu’il souffre, mais il ne s’agite pas._ ”

 

La jeune femme devint blême. Bien qu’il ne la vît pas, son interlocuteur se douta que ce lourd silence ne signifiait rien de bon.

 

  - “ _... Quoi ? C- Ce n’est pas un bon signe ?... Alchemist, dis-moi...Il… Il ne va pas mourir, n’est-ce pas ?_ ”

 

Le barman avait la voix tremblante.

 

  - “Non ! Non, non, non ! Il ne va pas en mourir ! Mais… s’il ne bouge pas… alors, ça veut dire qu’il ne résiste pas…”

  - “ _Ne résiste pas ? Mais à quoi ?_ ”

  - “Aux effets de la Lune de Sang. Écoute, quand un vampire est exposé à la lumière de la Lune de Sang, il entre dans un état second où il exsangue la première personne qui a le malheur de le croiser !”

  - “ _..._ ”

  - “J’arrive tout de suite ! Où êtes-vous ? Chez toi ?”

  - “ _Oui… Exceptionnellement, j’ai fermé plus tôt, mais je t’attendrai à l’entrée pour t’ouvrir._ ”

  - “Bien. Et surtout, fais très attention ! S’il se réveille avant que je ne sois là, surtout fais en sorte qu’il ne te voie pas ! Je me dépêche !”

 

Elle raccrocha et prit son matériel d’alchimie avec elle.

 

  - “Scale ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi ! Oak, je te promets de ramener Vampire sain et sauf !”

 

Suivi du familier balance, elle pensa tout haut.

 

  - “J’espère aussi que Sparkling sortira sain et sauf de tout ça.”

 

*

*          *

*

 

Sparkling venait de reposer le téléphone à sa place et il se tournait vers son ami qu’il avait étendu dans son lit. La respiration de Vampire semblait s’être calmée, mais en portant la main à son front, Sparkling pensa qu’il n’en était pas de même de la fièvre.

Le cookie aux cheveux pétillants avait beaucoup de peine devant le spectacle qu’offrait alors Vampire. Et cela l'énervait de savoir qu’il ne pouvait rien faire. Sans compter que, entre temps, il avait appris qu’il devait désormais se méfier de son ami.

Il retint un juron et quitta la chambre. Bow Tie Bottle était juste dans le couloir.

 

  - “Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Et qui a essayé de le joindre ?”

  - “C’était sa sœur. Je l’ai informée de ce qu’il s’est passé et elle est en chemin pour nous rejoindre. D’après elle, les choses pourraient très mal tourner…”

 

Un faible gémissement se fit entendre derrière la porte. Sparkling redoutait que Vampire ne fût déjà en train de se réveiller.

 

  - “Descendons, je vais t’expliquer…”

 

Il se dépêcha, tout en s’appliquant à ne pas faire de bruit.

Le bâtiment se composait de deux étages : le rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait le bar, et le premier étage, qui abritait l'appartement de Sparkling et Bow. Un escalier reliait les deux étages mais, tout en bas, une porte séparait le bar de l’escalier. Une fois la porte franchie, le barman la referma à clef. Et, avant que Bow Tie Bottle pût dire quoi que ce fût, il commença.

 

  - “Quand il se réveillera, Vampire ne sera plus lui même. Il n’aura qu'une seule chose en tête : boire du sang.”

  - “Mais c’est terrible ! Qu’est ce qu’on peut faire ?”

  - “Rien, si ce n’est attendre l’arrivée d’Alchemist. Elle, elle aura la solution.”

 

Le soleil s’était couché une heure plus tôt. La lune brillait de cette étrange teinte rouge qui changeait l’atmosphère de manière totale mais subtile. Certainement, des gens s’étaient réunis, en quelque endroit obscur, afin d’observer le spectacle.

Sparkling n’avait jamais vraiment aimé la Nouvelle Lune d’octobre. Non pas à cause d’on ne sait quelle superstition, ce n’était pas son genre, mais au contraire parce que, jusqu’ici, aucune explication rationnelle n’avait été donnée à ce phénomène. Il ne comprenait pas, et il n’aimait pas ça.

Maintenant, il avait une raison de plus pour ne pas l’aimer.

Assis sur une chaise, il regardait de temps en temps à travers la vitrine en espérant voir se profiler la silhouette d’Alchemist. Et durant les long moments où il ne guettait pas, il fixait le plafond en se balançant sur sa chaise : en théorie, il ne risquait pas de tomber puisque le mur se trouvait derrière lui.

Exceptionnellement, il porta son regard du côté opposé à la vitre. Sa familière s’était assoupie sur le comptoir, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire.

 

**_BOUM !_ **

 

Un coup sourd sur une porte en bois. Le cookie sursauta et faillit tomber de son siège. Il se relevait lorsque la familière sortit du sommeil.

 

  - “Hmm, qu’est-ce qu- ?”

  - “ _Chut._ ”

 

Il chuchotait. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Toujours à moitié endormie, Bow tourna son propre regard dans cette direction. Elle revenait progressivement à la réalité, et commençait à redouter la cause du bruit.

 

  - “ _Ho !... V-... Vampire ?_ ”

  - “ _Je crois bien._ ”

 

**_BOUM !_ **

 

Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

 

  - “ _... Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?_ ”

  - “ _Je ne sais pas… Normalement, il ne devrait pas pouvoir passer… mais…_ ”

 

Si nécessaire, Sparkling était prêt à se faufiler derrière le comptoir, entraînant Bow Tie Bottle avec lui.

 

**_BOUM !_ **

 

  - _“J’ai… l’impression qu’il ne fait qu'abattre ses poings sur la porte… S’il ne va pas plus loin que ça..._ ”

 

Tout irait bien… Mais, état second où pas, Vampire n’était pas sot… Sparkling le savait bien…

 

**_BOUM !_ **

 

  - “ _Bow… s’il réussit à passer, ne fais surtout aucun bruit..._ ”

 

**_BOUM !_ **

 

Le coup suivant résonna plus fort. Sous l’effet de la surprise, le cookie, en un geste de protection, serra sa familière contre lui.

Mais la porte resta intacte.

...

Et ce fut tout…

Plus rien…

La tension redescendit un peu… mais très peu seulement.

 

**BRALAM !**

 

La porte s'ouvrit. Violemment. Et même très violemment. Sans réfléchir plus avant, le barman, qui serrait toujours la bouteille dans ses bras, mit son plan à exécution. C’était étrange : la porte s’était ouverte, certes, mais elle semblait s’être ouverte toute seule. Aucune silhouette, aucun vampire ne s’était montré. Mais il pouvait y avoir une explication au phénomène : si Sparkling et Bow occupaient un angle mort lorsque la porte s’était ouverte, peut-être étaient-ils dans l'impossibilité d’apercevoir l’auteur de cette entrée fracassante.

Peu importait, une seule chose comptait : Vampire était maintenant dans la pièce qu’ils occupaient et, pour leur part, ils s’avéraient totalement impuissants devant lui.

Le plus important maintenant était de veiller à ce qu’il ne les découvrît pas.

 

Tap…

         Tap…

                  Tap…

 

Des bruits de pas. Lents.

Ils ne se rapprochaient pas, mais dans le silence des lieux, et si simples qu’ils fussent, ils accentuaient l'ambiance sinistre.

 

Tap…

         Tap…

                  Tap…

 

Dans leur cachette, Sparkling et Bow osaient à peine respirer.

Rien qu’à l’entendre, ils savaient vaguement où évoluait Vampire.

Mais c’était tout ce qu’ils savaient.

 

Tap…

         Tap…

                  Tap…

 

  - “ _... Je pourrais… peut-être… regarder ce qu’il-_ ”

  - “ _Non… Trop risqué…_ ”

  - “ _Mais… je peux voler hors de sa portée…_ ”

  - “ _Il peut voler lui aussi._ ”

 

…

 

Vampire s’était arrêté.

Les avait-il entendus ?

Sparkling se rappelait que l’un des compartiments inférieurs du comptoir était vide, et suffisamment grand pour qu’ils pussent tous deux y pénétrer. Il lui semblait même se tenir dos à la porte du compartiment en question.

 

Tap…

         **Tap…**

                 _**Tap…**_

 

Vampire se rapprochait.

À tâtons, le cookie blond saisit la poignée de la porte.

… Doucement…

 

**SCOUIC !**

 

Et m- !

 

  - “ATTENTION !”

 

Prenant avantage du fait que son cookie la tenait fermement, Bow Tie Bottle les mit hors de portée de Vampire, lequel venait de sauter par dessus le comptoir. Sparkling se redressa. Non loin d’eux, Vampire fit de même.

Sparkling et Bow étaient désormais à même de distinguer les changements survenus en leur ami. La façon dont il se tenait et bougeait rappelait celle d’un somnambule : l’air éveillé et pourtant endormi. Mais ce qui frappait de manière beaucoup plus inquiétante, c’étaient ses yeux. Ils n’étaient pas vides, mais il leur manquait une chose cruciale : la vie.

Des yeux dénués de vie, fixant le barman, des yeux qui enviaient l’âme dont la Lune de Sang paraissait les avoir privée.

Sparkling se refusait à croire ce qu’il voyait.

 

  - “Vampire ?… Vampire, reprends-toi, je t’en prie !”

 

Ces mots n'existaient même pas pour le vampire qui avança d’un pas.

 

  - “Vampire !”

  - “Sparkling, ça ne sert à rien ! Il faut que-”

  - “Je ne peux pas !”

 

A quoi jouait-il ? Il savait parfaitement qu’il ne pouvait pas rester planté là, à attendre qu’on le mordît ! Et cependant…

Cependant il ne parvenait pas à bouger… Il lui était impossible de quitter du regard ces yeux morts… Ce n’était pas l’effroi qui dictait sa réaction mais l’accablement…

Encore une fois, Bow Tie Bottle, qu’il serrait toujours dans ses bras, dut user de la force pour l’éloigner du danger imminent.

 

  - “Sparkling, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais- OOW !”

 

Mais cette fois-ci, la familière ne se montra pas assez rapide ! Vampire venait de saisir la jambe de l’autre cookie et, de surprise, celui-ci lâcha Bow.

À plat ventre sur le sol, Sparkling essaya de se relever, mais son adversaire le tenait solidement en place. Il sentit sur sa nuque le souffle chaud de sa respiration.

 

  - “Non. Non, Vampire ! Ne fais pas ça !”

 

Son agresseur le retourna sur le dos, toujours en le maintenant fermement contre le carrelage. Il s’empara délicatement de l’épinglette qui fermait le ruban autour du cou de Sparkling, lequel tenta de le repousser.

 

  - “Non ! Non, je t’en supplie !”

  - “LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !”

 

Bow venait de foncer sur Vampire à pleine vitesse afin de libérer son ami et, bien qu’elle visât juste, cela ne suffit pas. Vampire la repoussa violemment d’un revers de manche,  et l’envoya quasiment à l’autre bout de la salle.

 

  - “BOW !”

 

Aucune réponse. Le coup devait l’avoir assommée. Sparkling était seul.

Le barman employa alors toutes ses forces pour se dégager, mais le vampire était plus fort qu’il n’en avait l’air. Il jeta de côté le ruban rouge et tira sur le col de la chemise, déboutonnant partiellement celle-ci.

 

  - “Vampire ! Vampire, non ! C’est moi ! C’est Sparkling !”

 

La peur daigna finalement se mêler au chagrin qu’il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait surtout par mourir sous les crocs d’une personne qui lui était si chère ! Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que, tant bien que mal, il cherchait à empêcher son ami d’approcher de son cou.

 

  - “Non… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Réveille-toi !”

 

Il n’avait fait que retarder l'inévitable. À force d’insistance, Vampire finit par planter ses crocs.

 

Sparkling cria.

La douleur était aiguë.

Pendant une bonne minute, ce fut tout ce qu’il ressentit.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la tête lui tournait.

Il en oubliait presque sa douleur.

La seule chose dont il se rendait compte maintenant, c’était qu’il s’affaiblissait.

Pourtant, il s’entêtait à donner des coups, espérant forcer son adversaire à lâcher prise, mais c’était inutile.

Il entendait chacune des gorgées absorbées, sans se presser, par Vampire.

Peut-être les savourait-il ?

Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

Ou bien frissonnait-il parce qu’il commençait à faire froid ?

 

Il s’était quasiment résigné à l’issue qui ne saurait tarder…

 

  - “... V-... Vampire…”

 

Il n’allait plus être conscient pour très longtemps, il le sentait…

 

  - “Je… J- je…”

 

Il devait le dire… que Vampire l’entendît, ou non...

 

  - “... Je… je t’-... t’aime…”

 

Il était sur le point de fermer les yeux…

Mais, pour certaines raisons, le poids sur son cou s’évanouit. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, voulant malgré tout savoir ce qu’il se passait. Le buveur de sang, toujours en transe, s’était retiré. Une goutte de liquide rouge coulait du coin de ses lèvres, et il fixait celui à qui il l’avait prise.

Une crispation passa alors sur son visage, et il ressentit le besoin de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, visiblement, il était de nouveau lui-même.

Sur le moment, Vampire ne réussit pas à établir le lien entre ce qu’il voyait et ce qu’il ressentait.

D’un côté, son meilleur ami, en larmes et l'air épuisé. De l’autre, le sentiment de s’être réveillé d’un long rêve étrange, et puis un goût chaud et sucré… de la fraise…

Ce fut à ce moment qu’il réalisa avec horreur ce qu’il venait de faire.

 

  - “S-... Sparkling ?... Oh non ! Sparkling ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! J- Je n’étais pas-”

  - “Je sais… Je le sais, Vampire… Ne t’en fais pas...”

 

Le barman était soulagé. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

 

  - “...Tu t’es arrêté à temps.”

  - “Alors… tu vas bien ?...”

  - “Oui… mais… j’ai très sommeil…”

  - “Je t’en ai pris tant que ça ?!”

 

Vampire s’assit à côté de lui et tenta de le redresser un peu. Ce faisant, il remarqua la morsure qu’il lui avait laissée.

 

  - “Oh mon Dieu… Est-ce que… tu as souffert ?...”

  - “... Oui. Mais ne t’en fais pas pour ça…”

 

On frappa à la porte d’entrée.

 

  - “C’est ta sœur… Les clefs sont dans ma poche…”

 

Le rouquin saisit son trousseau et se leva.

 

  - “Je me dépêche.”

 

Il se dirigea vers l’entrée, perdit un peu de temps à repérer la bonne clef, puis déverrouilla la porte, en évitant avec précaution de ne pas prendre une fois encore de plein fouet les rayons de la lune.

Alchemist entra avec Energy scale. Que son frère lui ouvrit l'étonna beaucoup.

 

  - “Vampire ? Mais comment-... OH NON !”

 

Apercevant Sparkling, étendu sur le sol, elle se précipita. Le barman avait sombré dans l’inconscience. Par prudence, elle préféra lui tâter le pouls. Soulagée, elle poussa un grand soupir : le cœur de Sparkling battait toujours.

 

  - “Oh mes aïeux… Que s’est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il que- ?”

  - “Je ne sais pas… Quand je suis revenu à moi, j’avais déjà cessé de boire son sang.”

 

Le familier balance fit signe à sa maîtresse.

 

  - “Non, Scale, même si tu lui infuses un peu de ton énergie, ça ne le réveillera pas. La seule chose dont il a besoin maintenant, c’est de repos.”

 

Scale regarda aux alentours et remarqua alors Bow Tie Bottle, qui gisait un peu plus loin. Il flotta dans sa direction, sans que les deux cookies le remarquassent.

 

  - “Où est-ce que tu-... Oh !”

 

Alchemist suivit son familier, tandis que Vampire restait près de Sparkling.

Energy scale se posa à côté de la familière, la toucha du bout d’un de ses plateaux. Aucune réaction. Dans l’expectative, il se tourna vers Alchemist.

 

  - “Oui. Je pense que, pour elle, ça donnera un résultat.”

 

Scale commença alors à irradier, et sa lumière enveloppa aussi la bouteille. Quand elle s'estompa, Bow sauta pratiquement au plafond, paniquée.

 

  - “OH MON DIEU NON !! SPARKLING !!!”

 

Heureusement, la vu d'Alchemist lui fit recouvrer rapidement sa présence d’esprit.

 

  - “Melle. Alchemist ! Que s’est-il passé ? Où est Sparkling ?”

  - “Il va bien. Hélas, je ne suis pas arrivée à temps.”

  - “Pardon ?”

 

Bow porta son regard plus loin derrière, et vit les deux hommes. Elle s'approcha et constata les dégâts.

 

  - “Oh… Tu l’as donc mordu, mais… J’avais cru comprendre que-”

  - “Il le serait si je ne m'étais pas arrêté à temps. Mais, justement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté.”

 

Sa sœur les rejoignit.

 

  - “Dis, je sais que c’est peu probable, mais te rappelles-tu s’il a fait quoi que ce soit quand tu étais dans ton état second ?”

  - “Non, c’est le noir total entre le moment où je me suis évanoui et celui où je suis revenu à la normale.”

  - “Hmm… Il faudra donc que je lui pose quelques questions demain… Il nous faut comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé…”

  - “... Par contre… sœurette ?”

  - “Oui ?”

  - “... Tu n’as pas une impression de déjà-vu ?”

 

*

*          *

*

 

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, la lumière du soleil, qui venait à peine de se lever, se faufilait discrètement à travers les interstices des volets fermés. On pouvait entendre chanter les oiseaux, toujours ravis qu'une nouvelle journée commençât.

Leurs gazouillements apaisants réveillèrent Sparkling. D’ordinaire, il appréciait par dessus tout de se réveiller ainsi mais, ce matin-là, une pointe d'amertume se glissait dans son réveil.

Son cou le faisait souffrir. Il y porta la main et palpa une marque sur sa peau.

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent alors à l’esprit.

Il soupira profondément, soulagé à l’idée que tout aurait pu finir bien plus mal. Un bon quart d’heure, il demeura à fixer le plafond : son esprit ne pouvait se détacher des dernières paroles qu’il avait adressées à Vampire avant que celui-ci émergeât brusquement de sa folie sanguinaire...

 

_Je t’aime._

 

Étaient-ce ces mots qui avaient rendu Vampire à son état normal ?

Si tel était le cas, cela voulait-il dire… que peut-être… que tous deux partageaient le même sentiment ?...

D’un autre côté, une part de lui-même souhaitait que sa déclaration n’eût rien à voir là-dedans.

Cela ferait tellement “cliché”…

Mais une certitude demeurait : il était incapable de dire qu’est-ce qui était quoi. Aussi, dans le doute, décida-t-il enfin de se lever. Comme la tête lui tournait, il dut néanmoins rester assis un petit moment. Combien de temps fallait-il au sang pour se renouveler ? Plus d’une nuit de sommeil, ça, c’était évident.

Il prit son temps, se leva lentement, et se dirigea vers la penderie à pas comptés. Il portait les même vêtements que la veille. Comme il comptait aller prendre une douche, il en choisit de nouveaux. Toujours au rythme que lui permettait son état, il sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa alors Bow Tie Bottle.

 

  - “Sparkling !”

 

Ravie de le voir debout et en bonne forme, elle lui sauta quasiment dessus. Il sourit.

 

  - “Bonjour, Bow. La nuit n’a pas été trop dure pour toi ?”

  - “J’ai pas réussi à dormir, mais ça va. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

  - “Quelques vertiges, mais il a bien fallu que je me lève.”

  - “Je comprends. Mais fais bien attention, d’accord ? Oh, et Alchemist et Vampire ont passés la nuit ici.”

  - “Ah ? Je vois. Sont-ils réveillés ?”

  - “Oui, ils sont dans le salon. J’en viens. Je voulais voir si tu dormais encore et je vais les prévenir qu’il n’en est rien.”

  - “Très bien, je vous rejoindrai quand je serai prêt.”

 

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain.

Sous la douche, la chaleur de l’eau paraissait calmer la douleur. Cela lui fit repenser à la sensation de froid qui l’avait gagné tandis qu’il perdait progressivement son sang. Et il ne put repousser le souvenir du contraste ressenti à ce moment là entre cette sensation glaciale et la chaleur qui émanait alors du corps de Vampire.

Certes, il était tout à fait logique qu’il eût clairement ressenti la différence de température, d’autant que, dans la lutte, Vampire l’avait enlacé. Mais ce qui l’étonnait, c’était de ne s’en apercevoir qu’après coup.

Oui, voilà qui était vraiment étrange.

Le souvenir de la veille prenait ainsi une autre tournure, et Sparkling ne parvenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à penser à autre chose qu’à cette chaleur. Et pourtant, à vrai dire… il commençait à s’écarter complètement du souvenir… Ses pensés viraient en effet au fantasme… L’eau chaude, en ruisselant, nourrissait son imagination. Il s’imaginait de nouveau dans les bras de Vampire, mais le contexte s’avérait bien différent. Plus de morsure. À la place, un baiser fougueux qui laisserait une marque. Sparkling haletait, perdu dans cette vision sensuelle.

Mais quand il sentit sa verge sortir doucement de sa fente, il revint à la réalité. Il tourna la valve dans la direction opposée et l’eau devint glaciale. Il attendit la disparition totale de son érection pour fermer le jet. Ce n’était pas le moment pour ce genre de choses.

Et puis, d’ailleurs, comment en était-il arrivé à ce genres de pensées ? Il se remémorait la scène effroyable de la veille, et soudainement, comme ça, il se mettait à fantasmer en en déformant volontairement le souvenir ?

Ce n’était évidemment pas la première fois que pareille pensée naissait dans son esprit au sujet de Vampire, mais ce qui s’était passé hier au soir… n’était-ce pas quelque peu malsain de le restituer de cette manière-là ?

Vaille que vaille, il se força à mettre un terme à la dérive de ces pensées et, sortant de la douche, entreprit de s’habiller.

 

De la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers le salon. Comme prévu, il tomba sur Bow, Alchemist et Vampire. Quand Sparkling entra, Vampire parlait à sa sœur.

 

  - “ -fait quelque chose de similaire avec mère ?”

  - “ … Maintenant que tu le dis, je-... Sparkling ! Bonjour !”

 

Le regard du vampire s’illumina quand il aperçut son ami dans l’encadrement de la porte, mais personne _ne sembla_ le remarquer.

 

  - “Bonjour.” fit le barman aux deux autres cookies. “J’ai dû beaucoup vous inquiéter pour que vous passiez la nuit ici.”

  - “Vampire s’est montré le plus inquiet de nous deux.”

 

L'intéressé s'empourpra et devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

 

  - “Mais, c’est normal, tout ça est de ma faute. J’ai été stupide.”

 

Sparkling soupira et lui sourit tristement.

 

  - “Ne dis pas ça, ce n’est la faute de personne. Je suis toujours là et je ne t’en veux pas.”

 

Vampire ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela et se contenta de baisser la tête.

Son ami s’installa à côté de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

 

  - “Je suis sincère.”

 

Pour certaines raisons, un malaise s'emparait du rouquin. Il se leva.

 

  - “Excusez-moi. Je reviens.”

 

Après sa sortie de la pièce, Sparkling, perplexe, jeta un coup d’œil à Alchemist, laquelle n'eut pas besoin d’entendre sa question pour y répondre.

 

  - “Je crois qu’il a réalisé quelque chose.” dit-elle, tout à trac.

  - “Réalisé… de quoi tu parles ?”

  - “Ça, par contre, ce n’est pas à moi de te le dire. Laissons-le pour l’instant. Selon Bow, tu as des vertiges ?”

  - “ Oui, j’en ai eu. Ça va un peu mieux maintenant.”

  - “Méfie-toi quand même, ta tension doit être plus basse qu’elle ne l’est normalement. Je te conseil de boire beaucoup d’eau, cela facilitera le renouvellement du sang, et d’ici demain, tu devrais aller mieux.”

  - “En parlant de ça,” commença Bow, ”veux-tu que je t’apporte quelque chose ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu déjeunes.”

  - “Je n’ai pas faim.” répondit Sparkling, “Mais je veux bien un verre d’eau, s’il te plaît.”

  - “Très bien.”

 

La familière se dirigea vers la pièce voisine.

 

  - “Dis-moi, Sparkling, puis-je te poser une question ou deux ?”

  - “Je t’écoute.”

  - “Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu aurais fait hier soir et qui, selon toi, aurait pu être susceptible d’arracher Vampire à son état second ?”

  - “Hum… eh bien… il s’avère que juste avant qu’il ne s’arrête de boire mon sang…”

 

Il rougit faiblement et n’osa pas regarder sa sœur dans les yeux.

 

  - “J’ai… dit quelque chose…”

  - “Ah… Il est quasi impossible que ce soit ça qui l’a fait revenir à la normale, mais répète moi ce que tu lui as dit, si cela ne te dérange pas…”

  - “Euh… je…”

 

Elle lui sourit.

 

  - “À vrai dire, non, tu n’as pas besoin de me le dire. Je crois avoir compris.”

  - “... Et… est-ce la raison, selon toi ?”

  - “Non. Mais je vois les pièces du puzzle s’assembler. Il faudra juste que je vérifie certaines informations dans un de mes livres pour être sûre de comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé exactement.”

 

Bow revint avec un verre d’eau. Elle le donna à son cookie alors que Alchemist poursuivait.

 

  - “Une autre question, et désolée d’avance car je pense déjà en connaître la réponse, mais… de quelle façon buvait-il ? Était-ce par hasard… lentement ?”

  - “Euh, oui, en effet. Comment le sais-tu ?”

 

Elle regarda ailleurs, avec un petit sourire… taquin ?

 

  - “Ce n’est pas à moi de te l’expliquer.”

 

*

*          *

*

 

  - “Ah ha ! Je le savais !”

 

Quand Vampire et Alchemist furent rentrés chez eux, cette dernière s’était jetée sur ses livres pour y découvrir une réponse définitive à l’incident. Elle y avait passé toute la journée mais cela en avait largement valu la peine. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir en parler à son frère sans que celui-ci osât nier. Tiens ! Il passait justement dans le coin.

 

  - “Hé, Vampire ! Je sais ce qu’il s’est passé.”

  - “Vraiment ?”

 

Il vint s’asseoir près d’elle.

 

  - “Alors, raconte ! C’était quoi ?”

  - “Voyons, mon cher frère, je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi.”

  - “‘Mist, c’est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes. Raconte !”

  - “Oh, je n’avais pas l'intention de jouer, je veux juste que tu admettes enfin ce que tu as sur le cœur.”

  - “Mais de quoi tu- ?”

  - “Vampire.”

 

Elle le regarda du coin de l’œil. Son sourire était à la fois taquin et révélateur.

 

  - “Tu  éprouves des sentiments pour Sparkling. N’essaie pas de le nier, j’ai vu comment tu le regardais ce matin. Et ce que je viens d’apprendre ne fait que confirmer mes certitudes.”

  - “Je-... Hum…”

 

Il rougit d’embarras et détourna le regard.

 

  - “Je… Je crois bien... Oui…”

  - “Tu le “crois” ?”

  - “En fait… jusqu’ici, je n'étais pas certain … Puis… comme je te l'avais dit, je me suis rappelé la fois où père avait mordu mère... Elle y avait survécu aussi… Il m’avait expliqué pourquoi…”

  - “Je vois… Bon, eh bien je suppose que je vais ranger ce livre, maintenant.”

  - “Attends. Est-ce que je peux y jeter un œil ?”

 

Elle le lui tendit sans pouvoir s’empêcher de remarquer :

 

  - “J’ai l’impression que tu ne veux pas admettre ce que tu ressens pour lui. Tu auras beau chercher, rien ne contredira les faits.”

  - “... Je ne suis qu’un ami pour lui… Que j’admette ou non mon amour pour lui ne changera rien à ça.”

 

Il feuilletait déjà les pages et ne vit pas la mine attristée de sa sœur. Elle était tentée de lui dire qu’il avait tort mais…

Ce n’était pas à elle de le lui révéler.

Vampire lut le passage qui évoquait justement la question de “l'exsanguination non létale”, le terme technique pour le phénomène. La quantité de sang absorbé pouvait varier d’un individu à l’autre, mais la victime y survivait toujours. L’auteur du livre était en revanche incertain sur la raison pour laquelle un vampire ne boit pas le sang d’une personne qu’il aime de manière excessive : était-ce dû au désir de ne pas nuire à l’être aimé ? Ou encore, le sang de l’être aimé était-il, pour des raisons psychologiques, plus nourrissant qu’un autre, réduisant ainsi la quantité nécessaire au vampire ?

Sur la page suivante, il était question d’un autre phénomène, celui-ci lié aux morsures subies lors d’une Lune de Sang.

Le titre seul fit faire la grimace à Vampire.

 

**_Transformation de la victime en vampire_ **

_Qu’il s'agisse d’un être aimé qui ne partage pas vos sentiments ou d’une toute autre personne mordue lors d’une Lune de Sang, et que vous soyez en transe lunaire ou non, la victime de la morsure commencera à se transformer elle même en vampire dans les vingt-quatres heures qui suivent l’attaque. À ce jour, rien ne semble pouvoir annuler cette mutation._

 

  - “Oh non !”

 

Alchemist sursauta.

 

  - “Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?”

  - “‘Mist ! N’as-tu pas lu la page suivante ?!”

  - “La page suivante ?”

  - “Il faut que je rejoigne Sparkling. Maintenant !”

 

Adoptant sa forme de chauve-souris, il s’envola à toute allure hors de la pièce. Interloquée, Alchemist s’en vint lire la page en question, et comprit le quiproquo. Son frère hurla depuis le couloir.

 

  - “ **Oak Barrel est avec moi ! Ne t’attends pas à ce que je rentre ce soir ! À demain !** ”

  - “Non, attends, Vampire !”

 

Elle entendit une porte claquer. Il n’avait rien saisit de ce qu’elle avait crié.

Elle soupira en se demandant si elle aurait dû lui dire.

 

*

*          *

*

 

Sans ses vertiges, Sparkling aurait pu ouvrir entre onze et seize heure, comme c’était le cas tous les samedis. D’ailleurs, malgré tout, il était fortement tenté de se remettre au travail. Bow ne l’aurait certainement pas laissé faire, il s’en doutait. Enfin, il n’était pas fou et savait pertinemment que cela l’aurait épuisé pour rien.

Mais il n’était pas resté oisif pour autant ! Il avait fait ses comptes, vérifié les stocks, etc… Il n’aimait pas rester inoccupé, et se sentait assez satisfait du peu qu’il était parvenu à accomplir. Maintenant, sur son canapé, il lisait. Ce roman n’était pas exceptionnel, mais il n’en était pas moins intéressant.

Le problème, fut que sa lecture se trouvât inopinément interrompue par des pensées parasites. Les mêmes qui l’avait assailli sous la douche.

Il essaya de les ignorer, mais elles insistaient. Il referma son livre avec agacement : tout ça commençait à l’énerver ! Ces pensés-là s’étaient déjà manifestées de temps à autre durant la journée, mais jamais de manière aussi pressante.

Son pantalon lui parut plus serré.

Il se dit qu’il pourrait céder à pareils désirs, mais il n’apprécierait pas que Bow le surprît au mauvais moment. En plus, maintenant qu’il y pensait, était-ce une bonne chose que, à l’heure actuelle, une partie de son sang se retrouvât concentrée en un même endroit de sa personne ? Bon, il se sentait nettement mieux que ce matin, mais tout de même : vu les circonstances, devrait-il céder ?

C’est alors qu’il entendit frapper à la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant une petite chauve-souris rouge vin et un tonneau flottant !

 

  - “Vampire ?”

 

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, en priant pour que son ami ne remarquât pas… ce qu’il ne devait pas remarquer.

 

  - “Que fais-tu ici ?”

  - “J’ai appris quelque chose de terrible et je suis là pour… pour te soutenir et t’aider dans ce qu’il va t’arriver.”

 

En franchissant la fenêtre, Vampire reprit sa forme normale et la première chose qu’il fit fut de serrer le barman dans ses bras. Inquiet, ce dernier demanda :

 

  - “Une chose terrible ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

  - “... Je crois que tu devrais te rasseoir.”

 

Tous deux prirent place sur le canapé, tandis que le familier, lui, se posait sur la table basse.

 

  - “Sparkling… écoute-moi bien. Je sais que ça va te faire un choc, mais sache que je ferai tout pour que tu t'y adaptes au mieux.”

  - “Vampire, tu m'inquiètes ! Viens-en au fait : que se passe-t-il ?”

  - “... Tout à l’heure, en cherchant une explication à ce qu’il s’est déroulé hier soir, nous avons trouvé autre chose…”

 

Il saisit les mains de son ami et les serra fermement.

 

  - “... À cause de ma morsure, tu risques de te changer en vampire.”

 

Sparkling ne savait comment réagir. En effet, cette révélation le choquait, mais il était surtout perplexe.

 

  - “Hum… mais… tu dis ça… comme si c’était une chose horrible… Tu sembles plutôt bien vivre le fait d’en être un malgré-”

  - “Tu ne comprends pas, je suis **né** comme ça. Pour moi, les contraintes liées à mon état sont parfaitement naturelles. Mais, pour quelqu’un qui n’a pas connu ça dès l’enfance… Bref, tu rencontreras beaucoup de difficultés dans la vie quotidienne…”

 

Il baissa la tête. La culpabilité était tout ce que l’on percevait en lui, et cela déchirait le blondinet de le voir dans cette état. Tout comme il avait essayé de le faire le matin, il tenta de rassurer son ami en lui souriant gentiment.

 

  - “Écoute… je ne comprends peut-être pas tout ce que cela implique… mais je suis sûr que tout ira pour le mieux…”

 

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il lui avait doucement relevé la tête. Mais il songea soudain que son geste était ambigu et, dissimulant sa gêne, il retira vivement sa main.

 

  - “Je te fais confiance.”

 

De son côté, le rouquin n’était pas certain de la signification réelle du geste qu’avait eu Sparkling. Il était si convaincu que ses sentiments n’étaient pas partagés qu’il l’oublia presque aussitôt.

Sans son entêtement congénital, il aurait posé la question et fait disparaître ainsi le poids terrible qui pesait sur leur cœur à tous deux.

… Mais le doute se dissiperait tôt ou tard. Les circonstances rendaient la chose inévitable.

 

  - “Et… quand suis-je supposé me transformer ?”

  - “Ce soir, à l’heure même où je t’ai mordu hier.”

  - “Je vois. Mais… comment cela se manifestera-t-il ?”

 

Vampire réalisa soudainement qu’il n’en avait aucune idée.

 

  - “Euh… Mince… J'aurais du prendre le livre avec moi…”

  - “Donc tu ne sais pas ?”

  - “Je- euh, ne t’en fais pas ! Je… je suis sûr de pouvoir me rappeler si mon père a déjà parlé de ça… Je vais devoir me creuser un peu les méninges, c’est tout.”

  - “Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de contacter ta sœur ?”

  - “Non, elle a déjà beaucoup fait aujourd’hui, laissons-la se reposer.”

  - “Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison.”

 

Sparkling réfléchit un instant et se dirigea vers la porte.

 

  - “Tu vas rester ce soir, n’est-ce pas ? Je devrais prévenir Bow. Et puis, y a t-il quoi que ce soit que tu aimerais pour ton dîner ?”

  - “Oh, euh, eh bien, quoi que vous fassiez, ça devrait aller, je ne suis pas difficile. Oak non plus, d’ailleurs.”

  - “Très bien.”

 

Le reste de la soirée s’écoula. Bow fut mise au courant, Vampire aida ses hôtes à préparer le repas, et ils dînèrent assez tranquillement.

Les cookies et leur familiers étaient maintenant réunis dans le salon. La nuit était tombée il y avait une demi-heure de cela, et il régnait… non pas un silence de mort, ni même un silence embarrassé… juste un silence. Les deux hommes se tenaient l’un à côté de l’autre sur le canapé, chacun avec un verre de leur remontant favori en main : vin et champagne.

Vampire regarda la pendule.

 

  - “... Te rappelles-tu vers quelle heure je t’ai mordu ?”

  - “Hmm…”

 

Sparkling prit une gorgée de champagne avant de répondre.

 

  - “Je dirais… un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures… cinq ou dix…”

 

Il était actuellement vingt heures trente-trois.

 

  - “D’accord… merci.”

 

Vampire se plongea dans ses souvenirs, repensant au nombreuses leçons de son défunt père. Avait-il dit quoi que ce fût au sujet de victimes qui deviennent à leur tour des vampires ? Sincèrement, il en doutait… très peu de choses lui venaient à l’esprit. D’ailleurs, un souvenir tout simplement oublié était susceptible de remonter à la mémoire tout comme celle-ci, trop sollicitée, était capable de l’inventer alors qu’il n’avait jamais existé.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Bow Tie Bottle.

 

  - “Vampire ?”

  - “Oui ?

  - “Si je peux poser une question… souffrira-t-il ?”

  - “Bow !” s’exclama Sparkling, “Je comprends que tu t’inquiètes, mais ce n’est pas-”

  - “Ne t’en fais pas, Sparkling, sa réaction est normale. Mais le problème, c’est que je ne sais pas moi-même… J’espère sincèrement qu’il ne ressentira aucune douleur.

 

Nouveau coup d’œil à la pendule : vingt heures quarante-sept.

Vampire soupira et replongea dans ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, il n’obtenait aucun résultat. Pour sa part, Sparkling agitait doucement son verre, dont le contenu doré tournoyait. Il était clairement anxieux, mais qui ne l’eût pas été à sa place ? Tout comme sa familière, il se posait des questions, mais il ne voulait pas interrompre la songerie de Vampire.

Et puis, il était presque l’heure, de toute manière : vingt-et-une heures une.

 

  - “P*t*n.”

 

Vampire termina d’un trait son verre puis le posa. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui allait suivre et il prit Sparkling par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 

  - “Sparkling, écoute, quoi qu'il arrive, essaie de rester calme. Concentre-toi sur des pensées positives. Et si, par hasard, une soudaine envie de mordre te prenait, ne te retiens pas ! Et en plus, nous serons quittes.”

  - “Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ?!”

  - “Seulement si tu en ressens le besoin.”

 

Le barman grimaça, son ami le serrait trop fort.

 

  - “Vampire, doucement ! Tu me fais mal.”

 

Vampire lâcha prise.

 

  - “P- Pardon.”

  - “Ç, ça va, ça va…”

 

À son tour, Sparkling posa son verre sur la table et porta la main à son cou, du côté de la morsure.

 

  - “Ce truc est plus sensible qu’on pourrait croire. Le moindre mouvement brusque et ça tire sur la peau.”

  - “... Est-ce que je peux y jeter un œil ?

  - “Euh… pas de problème.”

 

Le barman enleva lui-même le ruban autour de son col et écarta celui-ci, plaçant ainsi la marque en contact direct avec l’air libre. Vampire l’examina.

 

  - “Ça a cicatrisé vite.”

 

Ce fut le seul commentaire qu’il se permit. Il regarda encore quelques secondes la trace de la morsure avant de délicatement la toucher du bout du doigt. Sparkling frissonna.

 

  - “Désolé, je vais la laisser tranquille.”

  - “Ne t’en fais pas, ce- ça ne m’a pas fait mal cette fois-ci… c’était juste…”

 

… Agréable ?

 

  - “... Bizarre.”

 

Menteur !

Peu importe. Le fait est qu’il avait eu peur d’avoir une autre réaction assez primaire. Mais ce n’avait pas été le cas.

La pendule indiquait désormais vingt-et-une heures douze. Le vampire plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le cadran.

 

  - “... Tu avais bien précisé entre vingt-et-une heures cinq et dix, n’est-ce pas ?”

  - “Oui. Mais je peux me tromper. Je ne pense pas qu’on soit à la minute près…”

 

Vingt-et-une heures treize...

Quatorze...

Quinze...

Seize...

Dix-sept...

Dix-huit…

 

  - “...?”

 

Puis enfin, Vampire réalisa. Était-il possible qu’il se fût trompé ?

C’était plus probable qu’il ne le croyait…

 

  - “... Sparkling… il y a une chose que je ne t’ai pas dite… il y a une chance pour que rien n’arrive… Et il y a un moyen très simple de savoir si c’est le cas...”

  - “Quoi ? Lequel ?”

  - “Une question… Alors, s’il te plaît, réponds-y sincèrement. Est-ce que tu-...”

 

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il n’osait pas et les larmes lui venaient presque aux yeux.

 

  - “Est-ce… que… est-ce que… tu… tu…”

  - “Vampire, calme-toi… “Est-ce que je” quoi ?...

  - “... M- M’aimes-tu ?... Je veux dire-... pas juste en ami. Suis-je plus que ça pour toi ?”

 

Face à lui, Sparkling resta coi un instant, mais ses yeux scintillaient.

 

  - “Je… Oui… Oui, en effet-”

  - “Oh, Sparkling !”

 

Il le serra dans ses bras et le cookie aux cheveux pétillants finit sur le dos sous le poids de la masse sanglotante de joie et de soulagement qu’était devenu Vampire.

 

  - “V- Vampire ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Je ne comprends pas !”

  - “E… Excuse-moi,” répondit l’autre, toujours en larmes, “c’est juste… Je vais tout t’expliquer…”

 

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Pourquoi, dans ces conditions, Sparkling ne pouvait se transformer en vampire et aussi pourquoi il avait survécu à la perte de sang subie la veille.

Tout était désormais clair.

Bow Tie Bottle, demeurée silencieuse tout ce temps, échangea un regard entendu avec Oak Barrel avant de s’adresser à son cookie.

 

  - “Ah, tu vois, Sparkling ! Tu vois ! Je t’avais bien dit que tu aurais dû lui avouer tes sentiments dès que tu le pouvais…”

  - “Han, Bow, je t’en prie, ne commence pas.”

  - “Admets tout de même que, si tu l'avais fait, ce malentendu ridicule n’aurait jamais eu lieu.”

  - “Bow.”

  - “D’accord, d’accord ! Mais bon, d’un autre côté, je suis ravie qu’il ait eu lieu. Sinon, vous vous seriez encore tourné autour pendant longtemps.”

  - “Bow !”

 

Elle gloussa avant de se soulever de la table basse où elle se tenait, auprès de l’autre familier.

 

  - “Enfin ! La soirée a été longue, et je pense que nous avons tous mérité de nous reposer !... Surtout vous deux…”

 

La bouteille se dirigea vers la porte, et le tonneau la suivit.

 

  - “Hé, Oak, si tu veux, tu pourras rester dans ma chambre.”

 

Bien qu’incapable de parler, Oak Barrel communiquait très clairement avec elle d’une quelconque façon car elle répondit à une question qu’elle seule avait captée.

 

  - “Oui, elle est assez loin d’une... “potentielle source de bruit”.”

 

L’un des deux hommes reçut de plein fouet le sous-entendu, mais l’autre n’était pas tout à fait sûr d’en avoir bien saisi la signification. Tout du moins jusqu’à ce qu’Oak ne lançât à son maître un sourire qui en disait long.

 

  - “Les mots me manquent pour souligner à quel point vos suppositions sur ce que nous ne ferons certainement pas ce soir sont puériles.”

  - “Oh, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, M. Vampire.”

 

Fit Bow, incarnation vivante de l’Innocence, tout en refermant la porte derrière eux. On l’entendit vaguement qui murmurait à son semblable dans le couloir :

 

  - “ _Non mais c’est vrai que ce sourire n’était pas subtil du tout, Oak..._ ”

 

Ce fut ainsi que les deux cookies, assez gênés par ce qu’il venait de se passer, se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Enfin, le barman réussit à demander avec timidité :

 

  - “... “Ce que nous ne ferons certainement pas _ce soir_ ” ?...”

 

Le cookie aux cheveux longs se tourna vers lui, mais il était impossible de déchiffrer son expression.

 

  - “Je veux dire, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas ! Je- non, en fait, c’était complètement stupide de ma part de croire que nous allions concrétiser quoi que ce soit aussi tôt… Désolé...”

 

Du coup, Sparkling, honteux, n’osait plus regarder son ami dans les yeux. Cette fois, la timidité était passée du côté du vampire lorsque celui-ci ajouta :

 

  - “... À vrai dire… si tu veux qu’on le fasse… ça ne me dérange pas… on se connaît depuis longtemps, c’est pas comme si… on venait à peine de se rencontrer…”

  - “Non, écoute, ne te sens pas obligé de-”

  - “Non, non, non ! Ce n’est pas du tout ça ! C’est vrai ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout !”

  - “Non, tu sais quoi, on brûle peut être les étapes à vouloir le faire ce soir, on devrait-”

  - “Oh, et puis m*rd*.”

 

Sans prévenir, Vampire l’embrassa, ses deux mains encadrant le visage de Sparkling. Ce dernier resta d’abord figé face à cette initiative, mais à son tour, il enlaça son partenaire.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de secondes.

Une fois leur baiser interrompu, leur regards se croisèrent : le désir se lisait dans cet échange mutuel.

Et le désir se ressentait aussi à l’échelle au dessous…

 

  - “Hé hé hé. Eh bien, Sparkling ? Il t’en faut donc si peu pour te mettre dans cet état ?”

  - “Pendant toute la journée ou presque, il ne me fallait même rien du tout… Ne te moque pas mais… pour des raisons que j'ignore, je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à toi aujourd’hui…”

  - “Oh ? Dans ce cas nous devrions probablement ne pas perdre plus de temps et nous rendre dans ta chambre, afin...”

 

Il colla son front contre le sien.

 

  - “... de résoudre ce petit problème ?”

  - “Ouais…”

 

En chemin, le cookie blond serrait toujours le rouquin contre lui. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps et ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir le lâcher. Tout à fait comme s’il craignait de ne plus pouvoir la ressentir s’il libérait Vampire. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux aux arômes de jus de raisin fermenté, pour pouvoir déposer de tendres petits baisers sur la joue qu’elles couvraient. Celui qui les reçut gloussa en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Quand la porte fut refermée, les baisers avaient atteint le cou. Un faible gémissement de plaisir s’ensuivit.

 

  - “Oh, Sparkling~.”

 

Soudainement, Vampire sentit ses jambes quitter le sol.

 

  - “Oh !”

  - “Je croyais… que ce moment n’arriverait jamais.”

 

En le portant dans ses bras, Sparkling l’embrassait longuement. Après avoir délicatement déposé son amant sur le lit, il éprouva néanmoins le besoin de reprendre son souffle.

 

  - “Suis-je si lourd que ça ?”

  - “Non, crois-moi, j’ai porté plus lourd… C’est que je n’ai peut-être pas encore recouvré toute mes forces.”

  - “Ah…”

 

Même si vingt-quatre heures étaient bel et bien passées, ce n’était qu’une moyenne. Certaine personnes se remettent plus vite que d’autres d’une perte de sang.

Une pensée traversa l’esprit du vampire.

 

  - “Veux-tu que pour ce soir, je me mette aux commandes ?”

  - “Toi ? En position de dominant ? Compte tenu de ta nature paresseuse, je m'attendais à ce que tu fusses plutôt fermé à cette idée..”

  - “Tu serais surpris des choses que je veux bien faire malgré ça.”

 

Vampire se mit en position assise et lui fit signe de s’installer près de lui. Quand ce fut fait, il porta doucement une main sur l’épaule qu'il n’avait pas blessée la veille, et rapprocha son visage de celui de Sparkling. Il l’embrassa, plusieurs fois, et posa l’autre main sur sa hanche, avant de la laisser glisser dans le bas du dos. Le dernier baiser de cette série fut long et particulièrement langoureux. La main de Vampire était descendue jusqu’à l’épinglette dorée.

Quelque peu contrarié quand leur lèvres se séparèrent, Sparkling se dit bien qu’ils n’en étaient qu’au commencement et que, enfin, ils deviendraient plus proches qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été jusqu’ici.

Retirée, l’épinglette. Le ruban rouge qui tombe sur les draps. Sa chemise qui s’ouvre petit à petit.

Ses bretelles glissent de ses épaules alors que Vampire l’embrasse de nouveau, sur la joue cette fois-ci.

 

  - “Hmm~... Vampire…”

 

Impossible de ne pas lâcher de petits soupirs alors qu’il sentait les mains de son partenaire caresser son corps avec ce qui lui semblait être le comble de la délicatesse. Il commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Vampire quand celui-ci lui enleva enfin la sienne. Enfin, le cookie au cheveux rouge prit dans ses mains le visage de Sparkling. Et de s’embrasser de plus belle.

Vampire resta à contempler un instant les yeux de Sparkling. Mais, presque tout de suite, son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la trace de la morsure, laquelle était à l’air libre. Un peu de tristesse se glissa dans son cœur.

 

  - “... Cela te fait-il toujours mal ?”

  - “Juste un peu…”

 

Le barman avait son sourire affectueux, celui qui lui disait de ne plus s’inquiéter.

Cependant, Vampire ne s’inquiétait déjà plus. Le vrai problème était qu’il s’en voulait encore pour ce qu’il avait fait.

Il se pencha lentement sur la marque et y posa délicatement ses lèvres. Il prenait bien garde à ne pas se montrer trop brusque, suçotant légèrement la cicatrice, preuve de sa brutalité passée. Sparkling frissonnait de plaisir.

 

  - “Ah~ ! Ah, Vampire !”

 

Il eut du mal à rester droit et s’allongea, vaincu par son propre poids et par celui de son amant. Ils se serraient dans les bras l’un de l’autre, le premier haletant sous les mains du second. Instinctivement, les hanches de Sparkling amorcèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient contre le corps qui le dominait, la sensation de frottement qui en résultait les excitant tous deux d'avantage.

Vampire se sentit obligé d’arrêter, à bout de souffle.

 

  - “A-... Attends !...”

 

En se redressant, sa chemise glissa, montrant ses épaules. Il secoua un peu les bras et elle tomba complètement. C’était déjà ça de moins. Il commença ensuite à enlever son pantalon, d’abord avec le même empressement, mais une fois la braguette ouverte, il regarda Sparkling, qui lui-même l'observait, une lueur d’envie dans le regard.

Voyant cela, il se dit que le faire patienter un peu était une idée délicieusement sadique. Il ralentit donc l’allure à laquelle il se dévêtait.

 

  - “J’ai l’impression que tu aimes beaucoup ce que tu vois…”

 

En baissant lentement le vêtement, la pointe de sa verge apparaissait clairement, sortie de la fente, : les frictions précédentes devaient en être responsables.

Sparkling se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que, après lui avoir à peine dévoilé le haut de ses cuisses, Vampire faisait une pause.

Ok, il était plus qu’évident aux yeux de Sparkling que, en le torturant de cette manière si subtile, le rouquin était dans le rôle de dominant par excellence !

Aussi prit-il son mal en patience. N’était-ce pas, de toute manière, tout ce que désirait son partenaire ? Heureusement pour son impatience, le reste prit moins de temps, et le pantalon fut mis de côté.

Pour dévêtu qu’il fût, Vampire ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il resta à fixer d’un air aguicheur son blond partenaire, se caressant lentement les flancs jusqu’au bas des hanches.

 

  - “Oh, Vampire, je t’en prie…”

 

L’interpellé gloussa devant pareille réaction : il voyait que le malheureux n’en pouvait vraiment plus.

 

  - “Très bien, très bien ! Allez. Voici ta récompense.”

 

Il vint l’embrasser avec fougue, mêlant ses doigts à la chevelure pétillante.

L’effet que produisait le contact avec les bulles lui parut à la fois étrange et grisant. Quant à Sparkling, c’était le contact intégral entre leurs deux corps qui l’enivrait. En fait, la présence de son propre pantalon lui devenait insupportable, et parce qu’il ne voulait pas interrompre leur étreinte, il tenta maladroitement de le retirer d’une main. Son partenaire remarqua ses difficultés et lui vint en aide. Il n'eut plus qu'à donner quelques coups de pied dans le vide pour se débarrasser pour de bon du vêtement.

Bien que passionnés, leurs baisers étaient doux. Doux comme du sucre. Aucun des deux cookies ne se lassait du parfum de l’autre. Bientôt, et petit à petit, les baisers du rouquin descendirent sur le corps de son partenaire. Il lui écarta les jambes de manière que l’une d’elles reposât sur son épaule. De sa main encore libre, il se mit à caresser les parties intimes du cookie blond. Puis, sa tête maintenant au même niveau, il lécha la pointe du membre. Les faibles plaintes émises par Sparkling à ce moment-là lui furent fort agréables à entendre.

Vampire prit son temps, passant doucement d’une étape l’autre, avant d’avoir le membre frémissant entièrement en lui. Sa langue pressait délicatement l’attribut contre son palais tout en lui imposant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le barman haletait, la tête en arrière, fermant les poings sur les plis des draps.

 

  - “Oh… oh, oui… Hmm…”

 

En entendant son amant, qui pouvait à peine balbutier quelque mots à travers les autres gémissements et borborygmes qu’il laissait échapper, Vampire accrut progressivement la rapidité de son mouvement, se cramponnant aux cuisses de l’autre. Et avec le rythme, le volume sonore augmenta aussi.

 

  - “V- V- V- Vampire !... Je-... Je vais - !”

 

Mais Vampire ne bougea pas, se délectant du fluide.

Un peu maladroitement, Sparkling se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. À la fois rouge de honte et tout effaré, il se demandait si Vampire avait vraiment accepté d’aller jusqu’au bout. Celui-ci leva vers le blondinet un visage qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

 

  - “... Si j’ose dire... c’était aussi bon que ton sang.”

 

Sparkling ne sut quoi répondre. Y avait-il même quoi que ce fût à répondre ?

Vampire ricana de nouveau.

 

  - “T’en fais pas, j’ai été pris par surprise mais ça valait le coup, non ?”

 

Rassuré, Sparkling sourit à son tour.

 

  - “Ouais.”

 

Le rouquin se rapprocha pour l’embrasser. Il gardait cependant une main sur le membre dont la semence s’écoulait encore, le pressant délicatement. Les doigts maintenant adoucis, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

Il les glissa plus bas, à l’arrière, et en enfonça un, lentement. La réaction fut positive : un long gémissement d’extase. Il en mit un second, et senti Sparkling le serrer davantage contre lui, toujours en produisant des sons qui en disaient plus que des mots. Il ne mit pas de troisième, deux suffisaient largement. Il se contenta tout d’abord de simples va-et-vient. Les soupirs devinrent plus réguliers, toujours satisfaits. Il essaya de trouver le point sensible…

Une petite exclamation se fit entendre. Aucun doute : il l’avait trouvé. Il accéléra un peu le mouvement.

 

  - “Est-ce que c’est bien comme ça ?”

  - “Oui !... Oui, ça l’est !”

  - “Bien.”

 

Vampire se redressa, tenant son amant par les hanches, cherchant à se positionner correctement.

 

  - “Ok… Es-tu prêt ?”

  - “Plus que jamais.”

  - “Très bien… J’y vais !”

 

Il le pénétra. Sparkling poussa un petit cri.

 

  - “Tu… Tu vas bien ?

  - “Oh, oui…”

 

Si l’on en croyait le ton de sa voix comme son expression béate, le moment désagréable avait été très bref. Vampire en éprouva un certain soulagement. Sparkling déglutit avant de supplier d’une voix faible :

 

  - “... Bouge… oh, s’il te plaît, Vampire, bouge !”

 

Il ne se fit pas prier, d’autant que l'état dans lequel se trouvait alors son partenaire lui inspirait la folle envie de le couvrir de baisers, ce qu’il fit. Il reprit donc ses va-et-vient, lentement au départ. Le cookie blond passa une main dans la crinière rousse, plaqua l’autre sur le dos de son partenaire et serra celui-ci de toutes ses forces. Tous deux haletaient entre leur baisers, et à quelque occasions, ils murmuraient le nom de l’autre.

Vampire glissa une main dans le dos de Sparkling, similairement à ce que ce dernier avait lui-même fait, et embrassa le côté non-meurtrie de son cou. Le rythme auquel bougeaient leurs corps ne pouvait être plus rapide, et bien que sans être très bruyants non plus, ils étaient nettement moins discrets que précédemment. Non sans difficulté, Vampire chuchota alors dans l’oreille de Sparkling.

 

  - “Ah… Spar-.. kling… J’y suis presque !... Est-ce que-... je peux- ?”

  - “Oui ! V- Vas-y !”

 

Vampire le serra d’autant plus fort contre lui, le soulevant presque. Leurs gémissements et soupirs étaient quasiment synchrones.

Puis vint le paroxysme.

Il reprirent doucement leur souffle, comblés par la magnifique sensation qui les avait envahis, et qui s'évanouissait petit à petit. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, profitant encore du sentiment d’être unis. Mais ils durent bientôt y mettre un terme.

Vampire se retira, s'allongeant à côté de Sparkling. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, avide d’observer son expression. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui incita le cookie au long cheveux à l’enlacer. Quelques instants après leur baiser, l’un des deux s’en fut récupérer la couverture qui gisait au pied du lit et ils se couvrirent. Tout en s’enveloppant dedans, ils se prirent à nouveau dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Leur fronts se touchaient.

 

  - “Je t’aime.”

  - “Je t’aime aussi.”

 

Et ils s’endormirent, un paisible sourire aux lèvres.

 

*

*          *

*

 

  - “Alors c’est vrai, vous êtes ensemble depuis deux semaines ?”

 

Cheesecake pouvait à peine tenir tranquille sur sa chaise alors qu’elle demandait confirmation des faits à Vampire. Autour de la table, le reste du groupe essayait de ne pas porter trop attention à l’embarras du jeune homme. Ce n’était pas que tout le presque tout le monde parût au courant qui gênait Vampire. Mais l’insistance de son amie lui posait problème. C’était ce point-là qui rendait la situation comique.

 

  - “Eh bien oui, c’est vrai, là !... Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais si tu veux savoir, c’est parti d’un malheureux accident.”

  - “Tu veux dire ton évanouissement de l’autre jour ?” fit Avocado, une lueur taquine dans le regard “Hmm, M. Pétillant au comptoir aurait-il voulu t’embrasser alors que tu étais inconscient et c’est pile à ce moment que tu t'es réveillé ? Hé hé hé.”

  - “Non,” Alchemist réajusta ses lunettes avec un sourire en coin, “mais il aurait sans aucun doute préféré que les choses se produisissent ainsi.”

 

Vampire soupira.

 

  - “Ça je vous le fais pas dire. Et sauf ton respect, Avocado, blague ou pas, je n’aime pas trop les insinuations de ce genre.”

 

Elle ricana.

 

  - “Désolée. Mais, je te le dis, j'aurais pu pousser le sous-entendu plus loin, donc estime-toi heureux !”

  - “Oh, vraiment ? Plus loin ? Tu es ce genre de personne ?”

 

Non loin de son frère et de sa sœur, également présent, White choco acquiesça presque tristement.

 

  - “Quand on était plus jeune et qu’il n’y avait aucun adulte à l’horizon, elle saisissait la moindre opportunité pour pouvoir dire “baguettes et petits pains”. Dit comme ça, c’est parfaitement innocent, mais dans son cas, ça ne s’est pas arrangé avec l’âge !”

  - “Ha ha ha ! Oui, c’est vrai ! C’est tout à fait vrai ! Ah ha ha ha !”

 

White leva les yeux au ciel, l’air de dire : “Elle ne changera jamais.” Mais, venant de sa part, ce n’était pas méchant. Malgré tout, elle appréciait la forgeronne jusque dans ses défauts.

La dernière personne présente à cette table, Buttercream choco, riait doucement face à ce remue-ménage. Étonnamment, aujourd’hui, il se montrait beaucoup moins froid envers Vampire.

 

  - “C’est tout de même curieux, cette histoire. Que la Lune de Sang ait des effets sur les vampires, je veux bien… mais des effets néfastes ? C’est très curieux.”

  - “ Et vous n’avez été témoin que d’un seul effet. Maintenant, ne me demandez plus rien d’autre à ce sujet, j’ai horreur d’en parler.”

  - “C’est compréhensible.”

 

Pink choco termina sa grenadine d’une traite et leva la main pour en commander une autre. Sparkling arriva, et la jeune fille affichait désormais un large sourire.

 

  - “Eh bien, eh bien, Pink choco ? Que me vaut ce joli sourire ?”

  - “Oh, c’est qu’on parlait du fait que tu es en couple avec Vampire, et je voulais justement que tu viennes par ici afin de te poser des questions susceptible d'embarrasser ton petit ami.”

  - “Mais ça suffit !” s’écria Vampire, amusé malgré lui, “Est-ce littéralement la seule chose qui vous intéresse, toi et Cheesecake ?!”

  - “Ah, je m’excuse, mais contrairement à Cheesecake, pour laquelle compte seul le ragot, pour moi, j’agis dans un intérêt strictement professionnel !”

  - “... Pardon ?”

  - “Comment ? Aurais-tu oublié ?”

 

À la surprise de tout le monde, elle sortit son Heart Beam Blaster de sa veste.

 

  - “Je répands l’Amour au nom de la Justice !”

  - “Hé !” s’exclama le barman,“Virus de l’amour ou non, les armes sont interdites ici !”

  - “Oh, pardon.”

 

Penaude, elle la remit dans sa veste, espérant que ça résoudrait le problème.

Mais bien évidemment, cela ne résolut rien du tout, et elle s’en rendit compte quand elle vit s’approcher une femme à l’air glacial, vêtue d’un long manteau bleu marine.

Cette femme, elle la reconnut tout de suite, et le reste du groupe également.

 

  - “Ah… euh, bonjour, Inspectrice Sugar coated… Je suis… vraiment désolée pour ça…”

  - “Je le sais.”

 

Les bras croisés, elle fixait la jeune fille d’un regard qui tournait à la banquise pure et simple. En outre, ce qui était plus ennuyeux, il était clair qu’elle cherchait à lire les pensées les plus secrètes de Pink choco, et ceci bien qu’elle sût la chose inutile.

 

  - “Tu n’es pas une méchante fille. Ton seul tort est de ne pas réfléchir à ce que tu fais.”

  - “C’est… c’est vrai...”

  - “En fait, je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tu t’obstines à jouer ainsi les justicières. Tu ne sais même pas te servir de ton arme correctement.”

 

Pink baissa le regard.

 

  - “Je… J’essaie pourtant !... J’essaie de m’améliorer !...

  - “Eh bien, cela ne se voit pas.”

 

Mint posa une main sur l’épaule de sa sœur, que les réflexions de la policière avaient très vite mise mal à l’aise. Il regarda Sugar coated droit dans les yeux, clairement mécontent de son attitude.

Il était toujours aussi difficile de lire les sentiments de cette femme étrange, c’était comme si elle ne ressentait aucune émotion, ce qui était probablement le cas. Pink se ressaisit.

 

  - “Je… Je suppose que je vais devoir vous suivre.”

  - “Oui.”

  - “Très bien.”

 

Pink se leva de table, mais maintenant, l’inspectrice ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir sortir. Elle s’adressa à la femme au cheveux verts qui semblait avoir redouté ce moment.

 

  - “Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez cette établissement, Melle. Avocado.”

  - “... C’est tout récent… Et seulement parce que l’on m’y a invitée.”

  - “Hmpf !... J’ai l’impression d’entendre Blacksmith.”

 

La première once d'émotion que l’on put déceler chez Sugar coated. Et c’était le mépris.

Avocado se crispa et serra son verre. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder l’inspectrice : elle ne tenait pas à ce que celle-ci vît la haine qu’elle lui inspirait. Sugar coated remarquait justement le verre et son contenu.

 

  - “Qu’est-ce que c’est ? De la vodka ?”

  - “Vous voyez un liquide transparent et la première chose qui vous vient à l’esprit, c’est qu’il s’agit de vodka ?” s’étonna Sparkling. “Pas de l’eau ? Mais de la _vodka_ ?”

  - “... J’ai appris à me méfier des apparences.”

 

Une fois encore, le mépris était palpable. Avocado, qui en avait plus qu’assez de ce petit manège, lui tendit son verre, toujours sans la regarder.

 

  - “Allez-y ! Vérifiez si s’en est ! Vous en mourez d‘envie de tout façon !”

 

L’inspectrice regarda le verre, puis la forgeronne, puis de nouveau le verre. Elle écarta celui-ci d’une main.

 

  - “En effet, c’est de l’eau.”

  - “Merci. Maintenant il me semble que vous avez d’autre obligations.”

  - “C’est exact.”

 

L’atmosphère restait tendue alors qu’ elle se dirigeait enfin vers la sortie, suivie de Pink choco.

Inopinément, le vieux Buttercream interpella cette femme tellement insensible en apparence.

 

  - “Au fait, inspectrice. Toujours aucune nouvelle de votre fils ?”

 

Toute la tablée le regarda et tous devinrent blêmes, excepté les deux cookies aux raisins et celui au champagne qui, de toute évidence, ne savaient même pas qu’elle avait un fils.

Sugar coated s’était immobilisée sur place. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour répondre.

 

  - “... J’y travaille toujours.”

  - “Ah, je vois. Excusez-moi pour cette indiscrétion et je vous souhaite bonne chance.”

 

Tout en disant cela, il était clairement en train de croiser les doigts d’une des mains reposant sur sa canne. Sans dire rien d’autre, elle sortit, toujours suivie de Pink.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois la porte fermée qu’Avocado s’exclama, presque paniquée, :

 

  - “Enfin, M. Buttercream ! Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ! Pourquoi lui parler de son fils ?!”

  - “J’ai simplement pensé que je pourrais lui faire un peu de mal, tout comme elle venait de t’en faire.”

  - “ “Lui faire du mal” ? À elle ? Elle n’a aucune empathie ! Elle ne le considère que comme un objet ! Si elle le retrouve, c’est elle qui fera du mal à ce pauvre petit !”

  - “Justement. Cela ne t’est-il pas venu à l’esprit qu’elle souffre de ne pas pouvoir lui en faire ?”

 

Avocado se tut. Elle n’avait jamais considéré la chose sous cet angle, et pourtant, c’était certainement la vérité. White prit la parole.

 

  - “Mon oncle, avoue tout de même que c’était risqué de faire ça.”

  - “Oui, père. Imagine qu’elle se doute de quelque chose. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire qu’elle déteste Avocado juste parce qu’elle lui rappelle M. Blacksmith !”

  - “J’ai peur aussi qu’elle sache, monsieur…”

 

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

 

  - “J’en doute fortement. Comme il me semble que nous avons perdu trois personnes au passage.”

 

Dit-il en regardant tour à tour Vampire, Alchemist et Sparkling. Le rouquin fut le premier des trois à parler.

 

  - “Oui, moi en tout cas, je n’ai pas suivi. Doit-on comprendre que vous savez où il est, ce garçon ?”

  - “Oh, je dirai qu’il est avec la meilleur mère adoptive qui soit,” dit Mint choco, “ou du moins, à l’entendre, c’est le cas.”

 

Avocado montrait sa gêne tout en souriant.

Alchemist allait demander qui était cet enfant, mais elle réalisa qu’elle le savait déjà.

 

  - “Attendez, tu t’occupes du jeune Gumball, non ? C’est lui, son fils ?”

  - “Ouais, c’est bien lui.”

 

L’étonnement fut unanime.

 

  - “Lui ?” commença Vampire, “Un gamin aussi coloré et souriant est l’enfant d’une femme aussi pâle, et froide comme le marbre avec ça ?”

  - “C’est qu’il tient bien plus de son père.” répondit Buttercream, “Et nous savons pertinemment que son père aurait voulu que Gumball fût loin d’elle.”

  - “...”aurait voulu” ?”

 

La forgeronne soupira.

 

  - “On a ça en commun… Nos pères se sont fait avoir par la sorcière… Mais Gumball est le plus à plaindre… Non seulement parce qu’il est jeune, mais aussi parce qu’il l’a vu se faire emporter.”

  - “Oh mon Dieu…” fit Sparkling, “Cela a dû être d’autant plus terrible qu'il savait-...”

 

Son visage s'assombrit.

 

  - “Il savait qu’ _elle_ ne l’aurait pas soutenu. Je me trompe ?”

  - “C’est l’une des premières choses qu’il m’a dites. “Elle ne m’aime pas.” ”

 

Personne ne sut que répondre à cela. Ce qui provoqua un bref silence. Regardant vers la sortie, Sparkling reprit.

 

  - “Je ne l’aimais déjà pas beaucoup, mais là...”

  - “Qui l’aime de toute façon ?” lâcha White.

  - “Ses collègues ?” suggéra Mint.

  - “Seulement parce qu’elle est irréprochable en temps qu’inspectrice. C’est la seule chose qu’elle fasse de bien.”

  - “Dis-moi, Sparkling,” demanda Avocado, “elle vient souvent ici ? Parce que tu comprendras que je préfèrerais l'éviter, tu vois ?”

  - “Sois rassurée, elle vient très rarement. Pourtant, j’ai l’impression de remarquer une certaine régularité dans ses visites...”

  - “Ah bon ?”

  - “Toujours un vendredi, vers quinze heures et demie.”

  - “Tiens donc.” Cheesecake fit la moue avant d’arborer un sourire en coin. “Je serais prête à parier qu’elle commande toujours la même chose aussi. Dis-nous si c’est de l’alcool, qu’on rigole un peu !”

  - “Non. Pas du tout.”

  - “Une boisson sucrée alors,” supposa Vampire, “puis qu’elle est elle même faite principalement de sucre.”

  - “Non plus. À vrai dire, elle refuse catégoriquement d’en mettre dans sa boisson.”

 

Cette révélation surprit tout le monde. Un cookie qui refuse de boire ou manger quoi que ce soit qui a le même parfum que lui était loin d’être ordinaire. Buttercream choco plissa les yeux.

 

  - “Et que prend-elle donc ?”

  - “Du café. Bien noir et serré.”

  - “Du café sans sucre ?!” dit Mint choco, l’idée seule l’écoeurant, “Mais c’est imbuvable ! Je suis sûr que même la journaliste Coffee cookie ne prendrait jamais un café sans sucre !”

  - “Bah en fait,” ricanait Avocado, “c'est pas vraiment étonnant puisque Sugar coated est **elle-même** imbuvable ! Ha ha ha !”

 

Pour une fois, tout le monde reconnaissait que cette blague-là était bonne. La forgeronne redevint vite sérieuse cependant car elle avait réalisé une chose.

 

  - “Mais au fait, sérieusement, là, à propos de cette histoire de sucre… Elle est _seulement_ enrobée de sucre… y'a quoi dessous ?”

  - “Houuuu,” fit le barman, “question pertinente, à vrai dire.”

  - “Je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a,” répondit Alchemist, “mais cela doit être si horrible que c’est ce qui la rend si détestable.”

  - “Non sans blague ! Ha ha ha ha !”

 

Le vieux cookie se caressa le menton d’une main tout en réfléchissant.

 

  - “... Hmm, Sparkling, mon garçon, as-tu déjà songé à l’idée de sucrer son café à son insu ?”

 

La suggestion amusa les autres à différents degrés, du “Oh, non, sérieusement ?” au “Oh ho ho ! Prank de l’extrême !” Sparkling sourit.

 

  - “L’idée m’avait déjà traversé l’esprit, mais je n’avais aucune bonne raison de le faire. Pourquoi ?”

  - “Oh, je me disais simplement que l’expérience serait intéressante. Je serais très curieux de voir sa réaction.”

  - “J’y repenserai quand elle reviendra ici.”

 

Le tenancier dut cependant se remettre au travail, un client l'appelait du comptoir. Les cookies autour de la table continuèrent à discuter de choses et d’autres. Puis, vint le temps pour eux de se quitter. Mint et White furent les premiers à partir. Ensuite, ce fut Avocado. Enfin, Buttercream et Cheesecake rentrèrent chez eux, et Alchemist jugea bon pour elle et son frère d’en faire de même.

Mais Vampire ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

 

  - “À vrai dire, ‘Mist, je n’ai pas envie de rentrer ce soir.”

  - “Oh. Très bien, je vois. À demain alors ?”

  - “Oui, à demain, soeurette.”

 

Vampire resta jusqu'à la fermeture, observant les clients qui s’en allaient un à un. Il ne restait plus que lui et son amoureux.

 

  - “Bow Tie Bottle est déjà à l’étage ?”

  - “Oui, elle était très fatiguée. Pourtant, la journée a plutôt été tranquille.”

 

Le grand blond venait de retourner la pancarte sur la porte d’entrée, indiquant maintenant que l’établissement était fermé.

 

  - “Tu ne comptes rester _que_ cette nuit ?”

  - “Oui ?... Mais si tu veux que je reste plus longtemps…”

  - “J’aimerais beaucoup~.”

 

Le ton charmeur qu’il avait employé plut fortement au rouquin.

 

  - “Combien de temps alors ? Tout le week-end, peut-être ?”

  - “Ça serait parfait.”

 

Il vint l’embrasser, aussi tendrement que la toute première fois. Vampire gloussa.

 

  - “Dans ce cas, il faudra que j’appelle Alchemist, histoire qu’elle sache.”

  - “Pas à cette heure-ci quand même ?”

  - “Non, demain. C’est vrai qu’elle doit déjà être couchée. Si je la réveillais maintenant, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas !”

 

Sparkling rit à son tour.

 

  - “Bon, et si nous allions nous coucher nous aussi ? Afin que je te montre enfin… ce que je peux faire ?...”

 

Il le prit par la taille et l’embrassa au cou avec un désir certain.

 

  - “Oooh~, Sparkling ! Hé hé ! Ok, d’accord, allons-y. Mais seulement si tu peux m’attraper.”

 

Le vampire se changea soudainement en chauve-souris et vola très vite vers la porte. Il reprit son apparence normale pour l’ouvrir et se retransforma pour semer son amant.

 

  - “Oh ! Reviens donc, coquin !”

 

Il le prit en chasse, refermant tout de même la porte derrière lui. Alors qu’il montait les escaliers, il entendait l’autre cookie rire depuis le fond du couloir de l’étage.


End file.
